Wukong/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Only in combat do you learn who you truly are." - During the chaos of the Rune Wars, an enormous runestone was lost deep within the Plague Jungles. It remained there, untouched for centuries, emanating a potent magic which infused nearby wildlife with sentience and vitality. A group of monkeys who were particularly empowered by it came to worship the stone, and their leader - a wise sage - became convinced that he could harness its power to make the monkeys immortal. He performed an elaborate ritual, but things didn't go as he expected. The runestone was destroyed, and instead of granting immortality, it produced Kong, a monkey who carried in his heart the strength and power it had contained. Kong was driven by an unquenchable desire for greatness. He sought out every beast and monster the Plague Jungles could offer, eager to find a worthy opponent, but none offered the challenge he craved. He asked the sage for advice, and learned about a legend of hairless monkeys to the north who, with wits and might, had bent the world to their will. Kong left, journeying north, determined to discover if the legend was true. He crossed the Southern Wastes and then the Great Barrier. On his way, he happened upon Master Yi, who was deep in meditation. Kong asked him of the strongest warriors in the north, and Yi told him. The tales intoxicated Kong. Kong asked Yi to teach him the ways of humans, so that he might rival these famed warriors one day. In return, he would honor Yi by using Yi's Wuju style to become the greatest warrior Runeterra had ever seen. Admiring his passion, Yi agreed, but under the condition that Kong would one day teach the lessons of Wuju to a pupil of his own. In the spirit of this agreement, he renamed Kong 'Wukong' and gave him a weapon suited to his unusual nature - an enchanted staff that the young Doran had crafted. The weapon was an unrivalled masterpiece. Guided by Yi, Wukong would show the world the true power of Wuju. |-|1st= "Only in combat do you learn who you truly are." - During the chaos of the Rune Wars, an enormous runestone was lost deep within the Plague Jungles. It remained there untouched for centuries, emanating a potent magic which infused nearby wildlife with sentience and vitality. A group of monkeys who were particularly empowered by it came to worship the stone, and their leader - a wise sage - became convinced that he could harness its power to make the monkeys immortal. He performed an elaborate ritual, but things didn't go as he expected. The runestone was destroyed, and instead of granting immortality, it produced Kong, a monkey who carried in his heart the strength and power it had contained. Kong was driven by an unquenchable desire for greatness. He sought out every beast and monster the Plague Jungles could offer, eager to find a worthy opponent, but none offered the challenge he craved. He asked the sage for advice, and learned about a legend of hairless monkeys to the north who, with wits and might, had bent the world to their will. Kong left, journeying north, determined to discover if the legend was true. He crossed the Southern Wastes and then the Great Barrier. On his way, he happened upon , who was deep in meditation. Kong asked him who the strongest warrior in the north was, and Yi told him about the League of Legends. The tale intoxicated Kong, a place where he could battle the strongest fighters in the world was, to him, paradise. Kong asked Yi to introduce him to this League, and to teach him the ways of humans, so that he could be a fitting champion. In return, he would honor Yi by using Yi's Wuju style to become the greatest warrior Runeterra had ever seen. Admiring his passion, Yi agreed, but under the condition that Kong would one day teach the lessons of Wuju to a pupil of his own. In the spirit of this agreement, he renamed Kong Wukong, and gave him a weapon suited to his unusual nature - an enchanted staff that the young Doran had crafted. The weapon was an unrivalled masterpiece. Guided by Yi, Wukong joined the League of Legends to prove himself as the best, and to show the world the true power of Wuju. |-|League Judgement= Previous Splash Art North America= Wukong OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Wukong Wukong OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|1st Unused Classic Wukong Wukong VolcanicSkin old.jpg|1st Volcanic Wukong Wukong GeneralSkin old.jpg|1st General Wukong Wukong JadeDragonSkin old.jpg|1st Jade Dragon Wukong |-|China= Wukong OriginalSkinCh.jpg|Classic Skin Wukong VolcanicSkin Ch.jpg|Volcanic Wukong Wukong GeneralSkin Ch.jpg|General Wukong Wukong JadeDragonSkin Ch.jpg|Jade Dragon Wukong Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from . ** Base armor increased to 34 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.1 * ** Resistances increased to from . ;V6.22 * ** Stealth reclassified as . ;V5.22 * ** Fix a bug where attempting to cancel the attack causes sluggish behavior. * ** Clone will now possess copies of , , and . * ** Fixed a bug where Wukong would patch back to his previous target after using Nimbus Strike. ;V4.21 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Infernal, General and Jade Dragon Wukong. ;V4.19 * General. ** New splash artwork. ;V4.18 * ** No longer hits additional targets hidden by the fog of war. ;V4.5 * Base armor increased to 19 from 15. * ** Armor reduction reduced to % from 30% at all ranks. * ** Attack damage ratio reduced to from . ;V3.12 Twisted Treeline only * ** Armor and magic resist per rank reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V3.11 Crystal Scar only * ** Armor and magic resist per rank reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Now grants an additional 125 attack range for the attack. ** Fixed a bug with Crushing Blow that would cause it to cancel when chasing an enemy. ;V1.0.0.135 * Fixed animation bugs for . ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Allied HUD indicator will now go grey immediately after using. * Fixed a bug where could reduce the armor of shred-immune units ( , ). ;V1.0.0.128 * ** Total attack damage ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where it did not display critical strikes or benefit from life steal. * ** Casting it no longer instantly shows a reduction in his mana bar to enemies. ** Fixed a bug where his stealth state did not ignore unit collision. ** Improved general behavior and placement - the should now more accurately mimic Wukong's previous position and behavior. ** Wukong is now pushed forward slightly when using Decoy, rather than the Decoy being pushed back from Wukong's position. * ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Attack speed bonus duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ;V1.0.0.125 * Fixed a bug where Wukong could get stuck during his dash animation. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Wukong will now attempt to attack a target champion after activation. * ** Attack damage scaling per second increased to 120% from 100%. * Wukong is now properly considered melee for items and spells that differentiate between melee and ranged characters. * Fixed a bug where was shredding the target's base armor rather than total armor. ;V1.0.0.122 Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** Wukong's armor and magic resistance are increased for each nearby enemy champion. * (Q) ** Wukong swings his mighty staff with incredible speed, crushing his opponent. This attack deals additional physical damage and reduces the enemy's armor for a short duration. * (W) ** Wukong utilizes his cleverness to trick his foes. He becomes stealthed for 1.5 seconds and leaves an uncontrollable decoy behind that will deal magic damage to enemies near it after 1.5 seconds. * (E) ** Wukong dashes on a cloud toward a target enemy and sends out images to attack up to 2 additional enemies near his target, dealing physical damage to each enemy struck. * (Ultimate) ** Wukong's staff grows outward and he spins it around, dealing damage and knocking up enemies. Wukong gains movement speed over the duration of the spell. }} Category:Champion history Category:Wukong Category:Champion judgements